Write an expression to represent: Eight minus the quotient of two and a number $x$.
Explanation: The quotient of two and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac2x$. Eight minus something means that we subtract it from $8$. If we subtract $\dfrac2x$ from $8$, we have $8-\dfrac2x$.